principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinata Tsuri
She is a created Shinigami that serves under Kito as his Vice Captain. She like her captain has great skill in the use of Kido. She also seems to hate people who she feels are inferior to her. Hinata has used the other artificial shinigami to do her tasks for her and will get upset with them if they don't do it like she desires. Appearance She wears has a standard shinigami uniform with a Vice Captain's badge on her left shoulder. Hinata wears her sword on her back. She also has long purple hair and blue eyes. While wearing a gigai she wears a standard school uniform. Hinata also likes wearing the uniform that resembles the stealth force uniforms which was given to her by her captain when she is deployed on missions that aren't in the world of the living or Soul Society. After training with her captain in the shadow chamber she wears traditional chinese shoes and white socks, and she does wear long black arm bands and a top that resembles the one worn by an Onmitsukidō commander in chief. She has also start waring her Zanpakuto on her hip. Personality She has a very short temper and is willing to attack anyone who does not agree with her or her ideals. She is extremely loyal to her Captain and will do almost anything for him. She sees the other artificial shinigami as her brothers and would do all she can to help them, even if they get on her nerves. She wants to one day become a captain. Hinata has a superiority complex and finds that anyone that is weaker than a vice captain aren't even worthy to be talking to her. This complex may also come from her life in being from a noble household. History Hinata was a normal girl born in the Tsuri clan that is located in East Rukongai she would also be the first artificial Shinigami created by Kito, and is indeed the strongest. Hinata in the beginning came from a noble household that was second to the four noble families. Hinata is kept in the dark about the Tsuri clan's rebellion against the soul society as she was still young at the time. After her father's death she became the head of the Tsuri clan. Sometime later Hinata is attacked by a gang of thugs and she has her body completely crushed by them. While about to die, a shinigami called Kaku finds her and takes her to the department of research and development. It is there when she volunteers for the Artificial Shinigami procedure which turns out to have been a complete success. Hinata finds the thugs that attacked her and kills them all. Hinata likes to hang with Kito cause he is quite and mysterious. Kaku and Hinata would go out on a mission together which brought them closer together as she defeats a hollow that was causing shinigami in the area of the World of the Living to become sick. Hinata is then approached by Kaku twenty years later and he reveals his plan to kill their captain as the captain was responisble for crippling his father a while back. She tries to stop Kaku from going after the captain but she couldn't when he brought up her own father's death. Kaku would then seal Hinata in a cave while he goes after Kito. Drake later comes by the cave and frees her and they go to where the captain and Kito were fighting, she would stop Kito from finishing off Kaku. Drake moves Hinata out of the way so Captain Kurama could take away Kaku's abilities. Hinata would hear about Kaku's death at the hands of the central 46. Drake tries to console her but to it was no use and she confronts her captain who gives her a lecture which she finally understands why he did it. She later decides to go visit her mother to let her know that she was still alive but her mother wanted to kill her as she was the one that sent the thugs to attack her so that she could inherit the fortune that her late husband would have given to Hinata. Nakuma Tsuri tried killing her again but it didn't work as Hinata used her shikai to defeat her own mother. Hinata places her mother in jail and never communicates with her again. A few years later Hinata would find out that her mother committed suicide while in jail in which Hinata would shed a tear after hearing it from Drake. She would then be put to sleep while awaiting her modifications that Kito promised her and the other Artificial Shinigami. Plot Seireitei Invasion Arc Hinata was brought out of a pod by Jinku and Diden, when Diden took offense to something she said she instantly kills him, while she is training with the other artificial shinigami they receive a message from Kito who wants then to go to Hueco Mundo so that Soul Society can figure out what the hollows have plan. Hinata and her team discover that the hollows have been using artificial arrancarization using some sort of device and that the hollows aren't united yet as she plans to send a message to her captain about these developments. She uses the Garganta Broadcast Emitter to contact Kito and let him know about the situation. They are soon discovered by Kikin who is able to defeat three of the shinigami before they had a chance to release their Zanpakuto. Kikin allows Hinata to live to send a Message back to Kito that they have a score to settle as Kito was the one that killed his former lover. Hinata goes through the Garganta and begins to vomit, after she regains her senses she tells Kito that her team was defeated and that KIkin is looking for revenge before passing out. Several members of research and development has taken her to squad 4 for treatment. She is later seen in a hospital bed with her captain right at her bedside. Hinata is seen apologizing to her captain for her weakness to which he replies no one could have prepared her team for Kikin as he was beyond what they were expecting in Hueco Mundo. Buramu would enter telling her captain that Kito shouldn't comfort her for her weakness to which Kito told him to drop the tough guy act. She also hears them talking about the report that needed to be turned in as well as Buramu's new found compassion for his own Vice Captain.After she is released from the hospital Hinata begins her training with Kito in the Shadow Chamber which gives the user a year of training within 10 minutes as the duo was pressed for time as they are about to be deployed on a mission along with Buramu and the other shinigami. After the training they changed their clothes and prepare to go to war in Hueco Mundo to destroy the source that produces arrancarization with hollows. Storming The Lair Arc HInata would somewhat get into an argument with Kito about his inventions and she leaves to go to the 6th division training grounds, she would then meet up with Athena who gives her some advice as they reach the 6th division barracks. She would later tell her captain to stop interrupting Buramu when he was describing the mission plan. Hinata would be put in charge of an eight man cell that would provide back up if the others get into trouble. Hinata along with Buramu begin to feel Kito's rising spiritual pressure, she is then meet by one of her men that they were being watched, Hinata is about to confront the threat but is meet by Kito's team. After hearing what they had to say she takes a team of shinigami with her to attack enemy that has been watching them. Her team confronts a group of hollows and defeat them using their shikai. Suddenly another shinigami gets hurt but Hinata defeats the enemy using her Burning Lava Blades. As her team is confronted by another team of hollows she places a kido shield around her team to shield them from a cero attack. She Kills one hollow with her poison needles and then uses hakuda techniques to defeat the other one and kills that hollow with her Zanpakuto. Hinata meets back with her group but still senses her captain's spiritual pressure. Hinata meets with Mouri Tsurijo and she takes over her troops while Hinata goes to help Kito. Hinata saves Kito from a surprise attack from Venter with her Lava Sanctuary, while Kito protects her from a Grand Ray Cero from Kikin. After Kikin leaves the battlefield Hinata and Kito join the other shinigami in the attack on Seikufu's fortress. She is later engaged in battle along with Tsurijo against Chi who proves to be more than the pair could handle and they were forced to flee from the fight. They are later united with Kito who opens the Garganta to bring them back to the soul society. She is later seen with her captain attending Valentino's funeral as she was greatly impressed by her captain's speech. Central 46 Arc Hinata is ordered by her captain to find out who is the traitor to Soul Society, she discovers that the traitor is Anaku as she confronts him he uses his shikai and then tells her the truth about her clan. After hearing the truth she confronts Kito who states that he was the one to kill her father and manipulated her so that she would not lead another rebellion. Hinata ends up leaving Soul Society and plots to avenge her father's death. She later spots Kito in Karakura Town and engages him in battle, after the battle she learns the truth about Kito's involvement in her father's death and she forgives Kito and returns to Soul Society. She is asked by Kito to train the squad 12 troops for the joint exercise with squad 7, she reports to Kito stating the success of her mission. Kito reveals to her that the artificial shinigami data has been taken along with several artificial shinigami. When Kito leaves for the world of the living Jinku appears and states that he will keep Kito's secret from the other captains. When Kito returns she is worried about him and she then leaves to visit Ramaru. She later goes to the Joint Training exercise held at the squad 7 training grounds and demonstrates the skills of Squad 12. She is later seen helping Ramaru in opening the Garganta. Kito would later give Hinata an assignment to give a message to Buramu. After her talk with him she heads back to her own squad and finds out that Central 46 is questioning their squad members with a new device created by R&D. She then questions her captain who tells her to let it go, but she gets mad and heads to the sixth division barracks. She would later meet up with her captain and she is assigned to attack the western section of central 46. She leaves her team behind and attacks the members of central 46 along with the stealth force and Kido corps. Her captain knocks her out after not being able to talk sense into her. She then leaves for the world of the living after leaving the squad 4 barracks. Hinata finds and talks with Anaku she is then attacked by Nakumi who she defeats in battle. Kito appears and tries to to prevent Hinata from leaving but she disappears with Anaku and his own Artificial Shinigami. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Hinata is an expert at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing her blade in a variety of ways to effectively counter and outmaneuver her opponent. She can use her dual sai techniques to easily overwhelm her opponents with strikes and slashes. Enhanced Durability'': ' Hinata''' has shown that she can take most attacks without being affected by them, she even allows herself to take an attack on purpose just to see if her new body can survive it. Regeneration: Hinata was given this ability by Kito after her attack by Kikin. Her ability to heal in a short time is impressive as she can lose limbs and regain them but this ability drains her depending on how much she has to regenerate. Great[1]Spiritual Power: As a vice captain Hinata has a great amount of spiritual pressure she can even make the strongest of opponents tremble with fear. Enhanced Strength: Hinata has demonstrated great feats of strength by being able to lift several Shinigami with only one hand. She has also been seen destroying an entire mountain with simple kicks and punches. She has broken an arrancar's armor with just some simple kicks that she learned while training with Kito. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Hinata has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle. She is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through even the most advanced deceptions. Shunpo Expert: Hinata is highly proficient in flash steps. In battle, she has shown herself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. She has shown to be able to keep up with her captain while they were on a mission together in try to capture a hollow for Kito's experiments. Kidō Master: Like her creator she is a master at Kido and can use up to spell level 88 and below without the incantation. She is also able to use two Kido spells in a combination move that greatly helps her in battle. She seems to be well verse in Bakudo as she is seen creating defensive techniques to protect herself and her allies. Hakuda Expert: She has shown to be able to knock an opponent out when she kicks them. She has also learned several kicking techniques from her creator Kito. Hinata has also learned several new hakuda techniques from Kito and has shown to be quite destructive when she is angered. She has improved her skills to the point that she can take down her opponents with just a her kicks and she has even learned to use Ikkotsu. Zanpakuto Hoshinki: Is a Kido type Zanpakuto that can create and control Lava, it is mentioned being a powerful Zanpakuto to have when facing multiple opponents. In its release state it takes the form of two Sai with a pink handle and long strips attached to the handle. Shikai Phrase: Flow from the fires of the great inferno, make my enemies turn into ash, becoming one with my wrath Hoshinki. *'Shikai Special Ability: ' Burning Lava Blades: This ability allows Hinata to control the lava on the blades to heat it to unmeasurable temperatures and when the blade makes contact the person will be in pain for several days if they manage to survive the attack. Lava Sanctuary: This ability allows Hinata to create lava within 10 km and launch it at the opponent, if this move connects then the target will be destroyed. With this ability Hinata can also shape the lava into whatever she wishes it to be. This move is perhaps the strongest of her shikai abilities as it covers a large amount of an area and it has amazing destructive power. Eruption Blades: This technique allows Hinata to summon Lava from mid-air and then shaping the lava into blades, as she can then launch the blades toward the intended target. The eruption blades can also come from underneath the surface of wherever her opponent my be standing. Lava Clones: This ability allows Hinata to make lava clones, they are a complete copy of her and they have access to her other Zanpakuto techniques but can't use this move or her Kido spells. If they are defeated in battle then they will explode on impact causing the lava that forms them to cover the opponent which will kill them. She can only make 3 clones per activation of her shikai. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved *'''Bankai Special Ability: '''None Equipment Hinata wears a power band that is given to her by Kito before she was put to sleep for her body's final modification. She was also given a sonic disk that was designed by Kito. Hinata also uses poison needles that are located on her left arm and right leg, she uses this poison to kill hollows as it is powerful enough to break through and Arrancar's armor. The poison needles were created by Jinku, he has stated that the poison takes two minutes to take effect in which the arrancar would die. Relationships Kito Kurama : Hinata admires her Captain and would do anything for him, she seems to be almost obsessed with him. Kito also seems to be very interested in her as she often is able to help him complete certain tasks like paper work. They are both driven by their passion for revenge against foes that have done them wrong in the past. Both of are also Kido Masters and desire to become stronger in the form which is why they train together. It seems after there day at the beach that there feeling for each other has turned into a romantic relationship. Ramaru Totsuka : Hinata tries to hang out with Ramaru as she consider her a great friend and rival. They knew each other back when Hinata was still an spirit being. After Hinata had her operation to become an artificial shinigami they become closer as they went on four missions together. They will often discuss how their captains are also great friends and why people consider Buramu as a scary guy when he is a softy at heart. Athena Kusanagi : Hinata would often try to ask Athena about how she can improve her skill as a shinigami when her captain isn't around to help her. She also views Athena as a mother figure as she never had a good relationship with her own mother. Hinata actually holds Athena in high regard as she is a female captain and inspires to be the same as her when she finally learns bankai. Athena was also the one who inspired Hinata to join the Female Shinigami Association Club. Mouri Tsurijo : Hinata seems to be on good terms with Mouri as they have great team work in defeating hollows together. Mouri seems like a big sister to Hinata and would scold her if she does something that goes against the rules of Soul Society like defying a captain's orders. Hinata and her both respect their captains greatly and would do anything to help them. Trivia *Likes learning new Kido Spells *Always picks fights with other created Shinigami just to have some fun. *Want to realize the full potential of her new body. *She is in love with her Captain. *Theme Song: Apologize remix by Lil Wayne. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNpMD4i0PrM Quotes (To Kito) "I will surpass you in Kido techniques." (To artificial Shinigami) " I'm stronger than all of you and if you don't do what I say your dead." (To Hoodlums that attacked her) "You all are going to die for leaving me for dead, have a nice trip in Hades." (To Kito) "I can't help how I feel so one day captain I will save you like you saved me." Category:Shinigami Category:Vice Captain